1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching a false eyelash. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for attaching a false eyelash when the original adhesive thereon has lost its adhesion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for false eyelashes have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.